What's Wrong?
by Raspberry-Hibiscus
Summary: AU Season 5. Dean wakes up to a different Sam sleeping peacefully in the other bed.
1. Something Wrong?

This starts at the first episode of season five after they go through releasing Lucifer. Please enjoy.

I own none of the characters.

* * *

It was officially the end of the world. Lucifer was free and he and his brother had started it all.

Dean Winchester thought about how much they had screwed up this time. He and his brother Sam had caused plenty of turmoil in the supernatural world, but this time they were just lucky to be alive. They had just pulled off at some random roadside motel and Sam had gone in to get a room. Dean stayed in their 'borrowed' car to compose himself without worrying Sam.

Sam.

Sam his baby brother who had just started the apocalypse; he was the college boy, geek boy, and creepy touchy feely guy who had turned to a demon during his (Dean's) stay in Hell. Most of all Dean yelled at himself for letting Sam turn out this way. Sam was his job and his responsibility and Dean thought he should have caught it sooner.

It was all his fault.

Then there was a sharp rap on the window caused him to jump out of his thoughts. Sam was dangling a key in front of the car window then he was gone heading towards a random door. Dean slowly followed looking down at the gravel parking lot under his feet. Sam hadn't really said a thing to him for hours and now was a time for a long talk, no matter how much either of them didn't want to.

As soon as he entered the awkwardly colored room, he heard the shower turn on in the bathroom. Great. He flopped down on the nearest bed and breathed out through his mouth. Sam was avoiding him. To make things worse he wasn't sure where they were (because he had driven a little crazily here) and he didn't have the Impala. It was home and had all their stuff. He hoped Bobby had her.

Now his mind wandered back to the person currently occupying the bathroom. Dean had really screwed up in raising him and now he was sure he could no longer trust him. Sam had betrayed him once for a demon, who's to say he won't do it again. He wished things were simpler again like when he and Sam were younger and not so burdened with the apocalypse. As drifted off into an unwilling sleep he saw his brother come out of the bathroom and quietly lie on the other bed.

What neither of them knew was that the angels were listening.

* * *

Dean woke up slightly disoriented staring at another unfamiliar ceiling. He rolled out of bed and glanced at his brother who was sprawled out face down on the other bed.

At least he's sleeping well, Dean thought as he squinted at the clock that read 4:27 a.m. in bold green numbers. His phone vibrated beside him. Great. It was the end of the world and everyone wanted their say. Flipping it open he saw a message from Chuck the 'Prophet'. Dean sighed, it could have been worse. It read,

**Gethear son. Plz **

Huh.

Dean translated it into 'Get here soon. Please,' but he could always be wrong. He tossed his phone onto the table between the two beds before going to take a quick shower.

Dean began a mental list of to-do's, because now, just to be sure there was nothing wrong, they had to stop by Chuck's before Bobby's. First thing, call Bobby to see if he has the Impala, then go to Chuck's to see what's wrong, and then they could hopefully go be reunited with the car and their stuff.

Sam was still sleeping peacefully on the other bed looking as if all his troubles were forgotten when Dean looked at the clock as it read 5:00. He had just called Bobby, no answer. Suddenly Sam jerked up and was out of bed frantically looking for something. And just as suddenly he stopped and looked around, confused. His eyes rested on Dean, who was standing there with his jaw reaching for the floor.

That wasn't Sam, it was Sammy. He looked to be about only about nineteen or twenty when he should be twenty-six. The only differences in him were: his hair was shorter, flopping into his eyes, he had less muscle mass, and he just looked young and more innocent. This innocent former twenty-six year old's face was suddenly red with anger.

"What the hell Dean! I have exams! Why the hell did you kidnap me! I was done with you and dad!" Sammy looked like he would just explode. "Answer me! Say SOMETHING!!!"

All this time Dean was in shock sanding by the bed he had occupied that night. He collapsed onto it, still staring at his much younger brother, not trusting his mouth to speak.

Sammy's expression softened when he saw his brother's face.

"Dean... What's wrong? Where's Dad? Why did you bring me here?" Sammy was speaking slowly and calmly as if Dean needed to calm down.

Dean did need to calm down. He was on the verge of a panic attack. Now he was running all of the possibilities of what could have happened to his brother through his mind. Time travel, de-aging, apocalypse, angels, or some other crazy crap were all likely candidates. It seemed like angels was the most probable answer.

Sammy had now taken a few steps toward Dean and sat on the opposite bed. He opened his mouth to say something else to make his brother speak but immediately snapped it shut again.

* * *

Dean looked bad, not just because of how freaked he looked, but he seemed older and the creases on his forehead spoke of responsibility, pain, and suffering.

"Dean, man, what happened to you?" Sammy appeared to have lost his anger to leave only concern for his brother.

Dean who was still confused and freaked answered with a question, "How old are you, Sammy?"

His voice sounded really rough, so he cleared his throat while waiting for Sammy's answer.

"Twenty," Sammy replied, wondering about his brother's mental state, "It's been a while since you've seen me..."

Dean, now doubting the year he was in, flipped open his phone to check the date. It said September 12, 2009. Just to check he ran to the motel window to look for their borrowed car. It was there, right where he had parked it. Not time travel. He turned back to his brother who looked extremely concerned with his puppy-dog eyes. How would he try to explain this to the kid? And more importantly how did this happen to his kid brother?

"Sammy... I..." Dean was at a loss for words. Really, how could he explain this to Sammy?

"Yeah... Dean," Sammy said encouragingly.

Dean sucked in a breath before saying, "Last night before we went to sleep you were twenty-six, and not..." he gestured at Sammy then added, "Its 2009." Dean said for emphasis.

Sammy stared at him for awhile before looking suspicious, "Is this a joke?"

"No..." though it might be, Dean did not know. Then he went to his jacket carelessly thrown on the motel chair and came back with a flask. He untwisted the cap before sloshing most of the contents in Sammy's face. There was no steaming or sizzling, but Sammy now seemed angry enough for it.

"Dean! What's wrong with you? Do you think I'm possessed or something, 'cause I'm not!" Sammy's face was red under the holy water.

Returning to his jacket Dean pulled out a silver knife and began to advance on Sammy.

"Dean…" Sammy looked a little scared but he didn't move. He only flinched when Dean set the cold metal against his skin. The cold feeling of metal remained until Dean removed it letting out a breath he had been holding.

"Okay… now we need to call Bobby," Dean thought out loud putting the knife back into his jacket. Sammy stared.

"What?" Dean was wondering what he had done or said to make his brother stare.

"Bobby? You mean 'Uncle Bobby.' Dean can't you just tell me what's wrong?" Sammy still did not understand what was going on.

"I explained it once and it wasn't a joke, Sammy. You are wrong. You should be twenty-six and you're not," Dean said. It sounded stupid saying it, "Now come on. We have places to go."

"Like…"

"We need to visit a friend of mine. His name is Chuck and he might actually know what's wrong here," there's two birds with one stone, "then we will go Bobby's." With that Dean put on his jacket and headed out the door. Sammy stood their dumbly before finding what seemed to be his jacket and following Dean's lead.

It would be a long day for both of the boys.

* * *

This is my first time posting anything. Any feedback at all will be welcomed. Thank you for reading.


	2. At Chuck's

Sammy walked out into the sunshine and followed Dean to some random car.

"Where's the Impala?" Dean would never leave it and it was not in sight. That meant something was wrong.

Dean glanced at Sammy before pulling out his cell phone and dialing Bobby again, saying, "Hopefully at Bobby's."

The phone rang, but still no answer. Dean did not bother leaving a message; he doubted Bobby knew how to check for them.

Climbing into the driver's seat, Dean looked out the window to see Sammy still standing by the car.

"Get in," Dean was getting impatient; he wanted to leave right now.

"Get in?" Sammy looked amazed that his brother had said that, "Dean, I have no idea what's going on and now you expect me to get in this random car with you when I haven't even seen you for two years. I went to sleep in my dorm last night and this morning I wake up in that crappy motel room with you. You're older and different. You say it's 2009. I'm not getting in this car until I know what's going on."

"I wish I could tell you but I'm in the dark here too. Now get in the car so we can get going and figure this out!" it was an order and surprisingly, Sammy obeyed. Dean then added, "And I'm not old!"

Dean started the car and pulled out of the parking lot onto the rural back road.

"Never said you were," Sammy smiled then frowned, "So who is this Chuck guy we're going to see?"

"God," Dean banged his head against the steering wheel. He had forgotten that he needed to explain this to his brother. Wait, how could he explain to his brother that his girlfriend died, they killed the YED, Dean had went to Hell, they had met angels, and started the apocalypse.

Thinking quickly Dean said, "A friend of Dad's, he sent me a text this morning asking us to come check something out." And also he had to explain that Dad was dead. Great.

"Us?" Sammy asked, "Shouldn't I be a lawyer?"

"You quit school. We've been working together," Dean said shortly.

"What! Why?" Sammy looked like Dean had told him that the apocalypse had began, which it had.

"I don't know what you think in your freakish brain," Dean said defensively, "All that matters is getting you back to normal." Hopefully soon enough that he wouldn't have to explain all of this.

"I hope it happens soon. And how do you know I didn't… time travel here or something?" Sammy said somewhat suspiciously.

"Never said you didn't, that would be why we are going to Chuck's and Bobby's," Dean realized that he still did not have any idea what was wrong with Sammy, "Look, this might be a long ride, why don't you tell me about college."

Keeping Sammy distracted seemed like a good idea, so did changing the subject.

"Okay, but I'm sure you've heard most of it," Sammy said slightly confused. He began detailing his classes, dorm life, parties, and this wonderful girl he had just met named Jess.

* * *

"We've only just met, but I could see myself living my whole life with Jess," Sammy sounded far away with longing in his voice.

Dean cleared his throat; they had just pulled up to Chuck's. It was about noon and Sammy had talked all the way here. Dean never knew how much Sam had really loved college. They had never really spoken about it.

"We there?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah," said Dean getting out of the car. Sammy followed suit, stretching.

Dean walked up to the front door, found it locked, and then proceeded to pick it. Just as Sammy came up beside him, he opened the door.

"You need to break into Dad's friend's house?" Sammy asked.

"To late now," Dean said with a smile. He stepped over the threshold to behold the disaster zone which was Chuck's home. It really looked as if a tornado had been through there.

They crept around the house until they came into a room where it looked like someone had exploded.

"That's not Chuck, is it?" Sammy asked completely disgusted.

"Hope not," was all Dean replied.

Sammy went to check around the next corner only to be hit in the face with a plunger.

"Ahhh. Jesus," Sammy backed away from the plunger-wielding man covering his face. "I assume you're Chuck."

"Yeah… Sam," Chuck's eyes darted to Dean who had just come around the corner.

"Hey Chuck," Dean greeted politely, "Do you know what happened here? Where's Cas?"

Chuck considered the questions for a moment, "Well… I hate to say it but Cas is the mess in the other room. The archangel got him good…"

"Are you sure he didn't just… poof… or something?"

"No, I saw him explode…" now that Chuck said that the brothers noticed how pale he was.

Sammy looked confused, "What's going on?" He looked from Chuck to Dean to Chuck again hoping for an answer.

"Angels…" Dean said uncomfortably, "We've been working with them."

"Okay… I really don't believe you."

"Well," Dean said walking to the sliding door and messing with it, "we really have been. Cas was an angel at least until he became Chuck's new wallpaper."

Chuck cringed and scratched his head pulling something out from behind his ear.

"Is this a molar?" Chuck looked horrified. It was a molar, covered in blood.

"So angels exist and we work with them?" Sammy clarified, completely ignoring Chuck's molar issue.

Dean considered it, "They exist, but most of them are dicks. Cas wasn't that bad though. And I should say worked. We had a… disagreement."

"Oh…"

Chuck's face suddenly went bone white. Then there were angels in the room.

"Well, hello Sammy. You look… youthful," Zachariah said with smile in his voice. He was flanked by two other angels, "Dean, how's it going?"

"You did this, didn't you!" Dean said harshly, pointing at Sammy. "Change him back! Then leave us alone!"

"That's not nice. I think we have a common goal. This will all work out if we stick together. We kill the devil then you can have Sam however you want him. And you might learn some lessons along the way," Zachariah smile grew, "I love seeing you mud monkeys struggle with your families. It's touching really, just to see what you would do to protect each other."

"You know you really get on my nerves sometimes…" Dean opened up his now bloody hand; he pulled open the sliding door with symbols in fresh blood drawn on it, then placed his palm in the center.

The angels were gone in a flash of white, leaving a stunned Sammy with even more questions than ever.

* * *

Okay... I don't know where this is going... And thank you for the reviews they make me feel good.


	3. Tell Me

Set in the beginning season five.

Dean wakes up after Lucifer is freed with a different Sam.

I own nothing.

* * *

"What the hell just happened! What's going on! Why was he talking about killing the devil! I want answers and I'm not leaving until I get them!" Sammy was shouting at Chuck and Dean. He was angry and scared of whatever they were hiding from him.

"Sammy… later please," Dean pleaded quietly.

"No! Now, right now! I'm not going to let you distract me like on the car ride here. I'm not a little kid and I can handle whatever you're hiding," the venom in Sammy's voice surprised Dean and it also made him angry.

"Look, Sam… Do you realize how hard this is? I don't want to tell you things that you don't have to hear," Dean tried.

"Dean I am not a child! I need to know what's going on!" Sammy pulled the helpless-puppy-dog-eye look and begged, "Please…"

"Jesus, Sammy," Dean whined looking away, but turning back to see the look still on Sammy's face. "Okay! Fine, I'll tell you."

Sammy smiled, satisfied his plan had worked, but then crossed his arms and looked impatient, "Well?"

"The apocalypse," Dean stated shortly.

"Really, Dean? You have to come up with something better than that, because I don't believe you," Sammy smiled again, thinking he was catching Dean in a lie.

"Yes, really Sam, it is the apocalypse. We were working with the angels to stop it, but apparently they wanted to jumpstart judgment day and have us clean it up. I'm sure the angels did this to you; it seems like something those dicks would do… Oh and Chuck is a Prophet. Just in case you were wondering where he fit in," Dean was smiling now. He had managed to tell Sammy most of the truth and hopefully change the subject.

"What was the deal with the flashing lights earlier?" Sammy still wanted answers and wouldn't be distracted yet.

"It was a trick I learned from Cas…" said Dean, "I hope he's still alive."

"So… it's the apocalypse, angels aren't the good guys, they did this to me, and… anything else?" Sammy knew Dean was keeping something from him. He sighed; he knew this was all he would get out of Dean for now.

"Nope."

"Look… You guys gotta go…" Sammy and Dean looked at Chuck who smiled innocently, "It's easier for them to find you-"

Dean's cell started ringing. He took it out and opened it.

"It's Bobby," he said hitting send and answering the call. "Hello."

"Why do you keep calling me you damn idjit! Can't you leave a message? You should have at least left one that said you were still alive," Bobby's voice could easily be heard on the other side of the room. Dean had to hold the phone away from his ear.

"Sorry Bobby… I was calling to see if the Impala was there," Dean said defensively and then added, "and something happened to Sam."

"You should know your stupid car is here," Bobby said then paused, "And you're with Sam? Did you stop the apocalypse?"

"No." Dean looked down.

"Excuse me? You mean to tell me you went with your angel friend and didn't stop the damn apocalypse!?!?" Bobby was angry and something about it made Dean agitated.

"Well, I'm sorry," Dean said sarcastically, "Look Sam and I are coming to your place. We'll talk there!" Dean slammed his phone shut, huffing.

"You and Bobby not friendly?" Sammy asked inquisitively.

"It was rough last time we talked," Dean said sharply. He nodded to Chuck and said, "We'll go now. Come on Sammy."

"Wait, you said he might know what's going on," Sammy complained pointing at Chuck.

"I don't. I am a prophet, but the angels can keep me in the dark if they want to. I'm useless in this situation," Chuck sighed. "Sorry."

"Oh"

"Come on Sammy let's go. Keep us updated if you can Chuck," Dean was most definitely ready to leave.

Chuck walked them back to the door and they said their goodbyes. After Sammy and Dean got back in the car, Sammy put his head back and closed his eyes. Dean knew something was bothering him.

"What's wrong Sam…" he said tentatively.

Sammy sighed, "I don't like this. I have no clue what's going on and you don't trust me."

"What do you mean? Of course I trust you!" Dean didn't seem that convincing to Sammy.

"Really? You didn't tell me about the apocalypse and I can tell by the way you look at me. It's like you're ready for me to pull out a knife and cut your throat," by the time Sammy stopped talking his voice was a quiet whisper. "What did I do?"

"Nothing Sammy," Dean lied smoothly putting a comforting hand on Sammy's shoulder. "We've just had it rough lately… I'm sorry."

"Okay…"

Dean started the car and pulled away from Chuck's heading towards Bobby's. Sammy was quiet wondering about what had happened in the last six years. Dean was quiet hoping that if he didn't say anything then Sammy wouldn't ask any more difficult questions.

* * *

The ride to Bobby's stayed quiet until they pulled into the salvage yard. It was about seven 'o clock and it was starting to get dark. They hadn't eaten all day.

"How do you think Bobby will respond to me?" Sammy asked nervously his hand on the door handle.

"I can honestly say I don't know," Dean said knowing that the last thing Bobby knew of Sam was he had betrayed them for a demon. At least Sammy hadn't done that… yet. They exited the vehicle and made their way to Bobby's front door. Bobby was there to greet them.

As soon as Sammy's face was visible to Bobby they heard him mumble, "Damn idjits," before saying, "Get in here," and walking back through the open door.

Sammy and Dean exchanged looks and then followed. As soon as they were in the first room Bobby turned on them and growled, "Do you mind telling me why Sam looks like he found the fountain of youth?"

"We think it was the angels…"

"Oh and also why it's the damned apocalypse now?" Bobby's tone could have killed cute puppies and kittens.

"I didn't get there in time…" Dean sounded like he had ended the world… At least it wasn't all his fault.

"Great. I'm getting to old to clean up your crap," Bobby's tone was softer but still agitated.

Sammy had been watching the whole exchange with interest. It had been a while since he had seen Bobby and heard someone speak to his brother that way.

During his and Bobby's conversation, Dean noticed there was something off about Bobby's house. The rugs were moved and there wasn't salt at the front door.

"Look Bobby, why don't we talk about this over food?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Fine."

They ate mostly in silence. It was left over soup Bobby had, but no one, not even Bobby knew what it was called. Afterwards, Dean was drinking a beer when he saw the most disturbing thing. He could see a Devil's Trap on the ceiling, but it was broken. Bobby who was sitting beside him hadn't touched his beer.

"Not in a drinking mood?" Dean joked.

"Guess not."

Dean looked suspicious before dumping the contents of his own bottle all over Bobby. There was a curse and then steam filled the air. Bobby looked at Dean with black eyes then leaped towards him with a nasty snarl.

TBC

* * *

Again thank you for the reviews. I hope you are enjoying the story.


	4. Bobby?

Dean reacted quickly. He grabbed Demon Bobby and slammed him into the floor. Each struggled for the upper hand. Sometimes it seemed like Demon Bobby was winning, but Dean wasn't giving in. Sammy sat there in shocked silence. He couldn't register what was going on. He didn't even move when Dean started calling for help.

"Sam… Don't sit there… Do something!" Dean growled between struggles. Then he suddenly realized Sammy probably couldn't do anything to help. Only Sam would know the exorcism, and this was Sammy. Dean was all on his own.

Dean raised his fist, and with as much force as he could muster at the moment, pounded Demon Bobby in the face. Demon Bobby stilled, but at least he was still alive. Dean decided he needed a working Devil's Trap, but he couldn't bring the demon with him nor could he leave him be. He looked back to Sammy who was still there with his mouth open slightly and his eyes wide with shock.

"He's possessed," Dean began explaining. "I need to go find something really quick. So," he dragged Bobby's body into the middle of the floor and made a salt line around him, "I need you to watch him. I want you to dump this on him if he tries to go anywhere," Dean held out a bottle of holy water to Sammy, and when he didn't take it, pressed it into his limp hand. "Do you understand?"

Sammy nodded vaguely, not really comprehending what Dean had said. Dean sighed.

"Sam," he said sharply, "look at me." Sammy did, "I know this is freaky, but I need you to do this. I will explain it all in a minute and don't worry Bobby's okay. Just pour this on him if he moves. Okay?" Dean tapped the bottle for emphasis.

"'K," Sammy whispered eyes still wide.

Dean hurried though Bobby's house looking for anything to draw a Devil's Trap with. He had to get done quickly; he most definitely couldn't leave Sammy alone with that demon for long. Getting desperate he searched closets finally finding a rug with a Devil's Trap. Good old Bobby always comes through.

Sprinting back into the kitchen, Dean found nothing wrong. Sammy was staring at Bobby's body which was still limp on the floor. Dean rolled out the rug, put a chair in the middle of the trap and, with help from Sammy, wrestled Bobby's limp form onto it. Then it started to come to.

Dean took the holy water from Sammy and sloshed some onto the demon. After it stopped steaming, he harshly asked, "Why are you here?"

The demon laughed as its eyes flashed black, saying, "Go to Hell!"

"No thanks, but I can send you if you don't tell me why you're here," Dean's voice almost sent chills down Sammy's spine. He had no idea how scary Dean could be.

It was quiet and then Dean started reciting the exorcism which he had committed to memory. The demon was screaming in pain, but didn't beg for Dean to stop like he was expecting.

"Are you ready to talk?" Dean asked.

"Nope," was the demon's simple reply.

"Fine," Dean continued the exorcism and ended it when the demon refused to give information.

Bobby slumped in the chair after the black smoke poured out of his mouth and disappeared into the ceiling. Sammy had watched the whole thing in amazement and fear. What if Dean couldn't have handled that on his own? Sammy knew he could have done nothing to help, and this is why Dean needed to tell him things.

Dean was now checking on Bobby who was blinking blearily around the room. Bobby's eyes stopped on Sammy only to find Dean as he demanded, "What the hell did you do!?!"

"Are you okay?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine. Now what happened? Was I possessed?" Bobby looked extremely worried.

Dean detailed waking up with Sammy, going to Chuck's, and what had just happened. Every so often Sammy would ask a question about the apocalypse or demons. Bobby just absorbed all of this.

"Did you even do any research on what happened to Sam?" Bobby sighed after the long discussion.

"No, but it had to be angels. They even mentioned it!" Dean said defensively.

Bobby sighed and looked at the clock. It was close to midnight.

"Look, let's sleep on it for now and research in the morning," Bobby sighed. Sammy looked like he could sleep for a week.

"Okay…" both of the boys agreed at the same time.

Up in the room they had always shared, Sammy asked his final question of the day, "Anything else I should know before I go to sleep?"

"Nope."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you today…" Sammy sounded really bad.

"Hey, man, it's alright. You don't know how to fight demons, so it's not your fault. And I had it covered," Dean was very confident in what he was saying and that made Sammy relax a little.

"Alright…" Sammy yawned before he drifted off into sleep.

Dean got up to look at his brother's peaceful face. He couldn't remember the last time Sammy had slept so well.

As he went back to bed Dean thought about this day. Their lives were so messed up that they had responded so… calmly to his brother losing six years. He was happy Sammy was able to lose some stress even if it was for a short while, because they were going to fix this. They had to.

It was a long day but by 12:15 a.m. both Winchesters were sound asleep.

TBC...

* * *

Again and again thank you for the reviews! I hope you're enjoying the story!


	5. OMG WalMart

I own nothing...

* * *

Dean woke up at five to go downstairs and see if Bobby was awake. He had to fill him in at what happened in the Convent. Bobby was up and in the study, researching.

Dean told him everything, expecting him to freak out and tell him to get Sammy out of the house and kill him. Bobby didn't.

"Well… There's nothing we can do about it now," was all Bobby said.

Dean, still reeling from Bobby's reaction, went outside to his 'baby' to get their stuff. He brought it in, set it down, went and took a shower, and then settled in for a long day of research.

* * *

Sammy woke to an empty room at about seven. He had hoped yesterday was just a dream and he would wake up safe in his dorm room to his snoring roommate. He had hoped it was stress from the final exams. It had not been a dream and it wasn't stress. Apparently it was 2009, and he was with Dean at Bobby's, and the apocalypse had begun. He hoped they would figure this out soon, because the one day he spent in his future was too much.

Groaning, Sammy rolled out of bed and headed downstairs. It already felt like today was going to be a long day. Stumbling into the kitchen, he couldn't find Dean or Bobby, but he did find a fresh pot of coffee. After pouring himself a cup, Sammy went in search of Bobby and Dean. They were in the study.

"Finally," Dean said. He had changed clothes and taken a shower. Pointing to a bag on a chair he said "Your stuff is there. Go take a shower and help us research."

Sammy sighed before going to the bag and pulling out some clothes that seemed clean. He wasn't fully awake yet and the coffee wasn't kicking in. The shower was short and cold; Dean had probably just used all of the hot water. Curse him. At least the chilling shower woke him up. After getting dressed, he headed back towards the study only to stop when he heard a woman's voice. She was talking to Dean who sounded uncomfortable.

"Look, Mr. Edlund sent me because he's being watched by angels!" she snapped. She didn't seem happy talking to Dean.

"Okay and repeat what he said again…" Dean's patience sounded very thin.

"I know it by heart, he said, 'The Michael Sword is on earth. The angels lost it. It's in a castle on a hill made of forty-two dogs.' I know it doesn't make any sense, but that's what he sa- OH MY GOD!!!" Sammy had just stepped around the corner to see what was going on, but looked behind himself to see what she was talking about.

"What?" he asked cautiously turning back around only to be tackled by the strange woman.

"Oh my god Sam, you are so cute! I LOVE YOU!!!" she cried hugging him tightly.

"Do we know you lady?" Sammy grunted while struggling out of her death grip. He was extremely disturbed.

"No, I'm Becky. I'm a huge fan."

"Okay…" Sammy looked at Dean, confused.

"Look, Becky, you have to go. Sam and I have a world to save," Dean still looked annoyed and Becky gave him a really dirty look before storming out the door.

"Do I want to know what that was about?" Sammy asked warily.

"No, not really," Dean stated.

"Ah."

"Let's go see what Bobby's got, and figure out the message Chuck sent with crazy," Dean sighed. They began walking back to the study.

"Wait, so who was that Edlund guy she was talking about?" Sammy's head hurt.

"Another name for Chuck," Dean answered.

"Okay."

Sammy, remembering his cold shower turned and punched Dean in the arm. Dean retaliated by smacking him in the back of the head.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who used all of the hot water, jerk," Sammy complained rubbing the back of his head.

"Bitch," was all Dean replied, smiling.

They entered the study where Bobby had about ten books open and overlapping in front of him. He looked up at the two boys and shook his head.

"So who was the woman at the door?" he asked curiously.

"She was a messenger from Chuck and she really loves Sammy," Dean replied.

"Messenger?"

"Yeah, she said that Chuck said something like the Michael Sword is on earth and the angels lost it. It's in a castle on a hill made up of forty-two dogs. It doesn't make any sense to me," Dean clarified.

"Great, and more bad news on top of not knowing where our only weapon against Lucifer is, is that your theory about what happened to Sam is probably right," Bobby said, shuffling some papers around.

"Really…" Dean said sarcastically.

"Don't take that tone with me, boy!" Bobby reprimanded before going on, "There's lore, but given your situation… I would definitely blame the angels. So for now, there's nothing we can do about Sam for the moment. Sorry Sam."

"It's okay," Sammy shrugged.

"For now we need to concentrate on figuring out that message," Bobby sighed turning back to the books, "Oh and could you boys go get me some soup? I thought I had some but I'm out."

"Sure," Dean answered. "Come on Sammy."

It was kind of a relief for Sammy to walk outside and see the Impala. She was always home, but it brought something else to his attention.

"Hey, Dean, where's Dad?" Sammy asked.

"Uhhh… He's busy and we haven't talked for a while," Dean stated shortly. He wouldn't tell Sammy their dad was dead.

"Oh… Did we ever… make up?" Sammy was looking away.

"Yeah, man, you guys forgave each other," Dean replied. It saddened him to see his brother still worked up about their father.

"Good."

They got in the car and it was a quiet thirty minute drive to the nearest Wal-Mart store. There, they grabbed Bobby a couple of cans of cheap soup and before walking into a checkout lane, Dean noticed Sammy wasn't behind him. Taking a deep breath to prevent a panic attack, he began retracing his steps. It wasn't long until he got to the electronics section where Sammy was staring in awe of just about everything.

Sammy looked at Dean and dragged him over to look at the 'amazing' laptops.

"This is amazing Dean! Look at all of that memory! I've never seen anything like it!" Sammy looked like a kid in a candy store. He was pointing to a really big computer with a full keyboard.

"Yeah, that's nice Sam, but we need to go and take Bobby his soup before he gets cranky," Dean had never really liked Wal-Mart. There were always freaks here and now people were staring after Sammy's outburst.

"But… Oh fine," Sammy looked like all of his childhood hopes and dreams had been destroyed right in front of him.

Dean sighed as they walked back up to the checkout line. After waiting behind a woman with a child screaming 'I want! I want!' Dean stepped up to pay for the five dollars worth of soup. He paused in mumbling about how outrageous it was to pay that much for soup, when he noticed a card in his wallet. It read 'Castle Storage 42 Rover Hill.' It was for his dad's lockup in New York. Everything clicked. He took the change and let Sammy get the bag of soup.

In the car he called Bobby, told him where they were going, and hung up not waiting for a response.

"Dad has storage?" Sammy asked.

"Yep and apparently the Michael Sword is there."

"What… Oh," Sammy understood now. He wondered what else his dad had hidden from them.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews... I hope you are still enjoying the story! So, thanks for reading!


	6. Angels

The drive from South Dakota to New York was excruciatingly long, even when Dean was breaking every speed limit. He spent most of his time in deep thought because Sammy had fallen asleep. He had talked about laptops for an hour, until Dean told him that he had one and it was at Bobby's. Then Sammy sighed muttering something about going back to Bobby's before they left, before drifting off.

Even though he was asleep, Sammy was the target of Dean's thoughts. It came back to him about Sammy asking why Dean didn't trust him. Dean felt really guilty. He couldn't exactly blame Sammy for something he didn't do… yet. And then he thought about what Bobby had said about there was nothing they could do about it now. There wasn't anything he could do about whatever Sam did, only try to fix it. Which probably means killing the devil, and hopefully the Michael Sword will help and is at his dad's lockup.

More or less Dean began forgiving Sam.

* * *

Dean was making good time when they stopped in Ohio at some cheap diner to eat. It was about nine thirty at night. They both got burgers and fries and were on the road again by ten.

They got to their dad's lockup at about four in the morning. Grabbing guns out of the trunk just in case, there were only a few grunted words of a plan before going in. They were shocked to find dead bodies lying in the Devils Traps painted all around the room. The door was locked when they came in.

"Well, you see boys, you have to be more careful," came a familiar voice. It was Zachariah flanked by his body guards.

"What now," Dean complained. "And who are these people?" He nudged one of the bodies with his foot.

"They were demons… They heard the Michael Sword was here and came to take it, thanks to you. Luckily it wasn't here," sighed Zachariah.

"What do you mean it wasn't here and how is it our fault demons knew where it was?" Dean was really angry now.

"Well, let's see… Your friend Bobby was being watched by demons and when you called him they heard it all, so that is definitely your fault," Zachariah answered, "Oh and the Michael Sword just walked in here."

Dean looked behind himself towards the door and then looked around to find Sammy. Confused he asked, "Sam?"

"No idiot, you," Zachariah laughed, "We weren't lying when we said we needed you. We were just a little unclear about when."

"I don't understand," said Dean.

"You're Michael's vessel," clarified Zachariah, "And I'm here because unfortunately, he needs your say-so to walk around in your skin."

"So you need me to say 'Yes' to this guy to clean up this mess," Dean stated incredulously.

"Please," Zachariah said sarcastically.

"No."

There was a long pause, ended by Sammy who asked, "Can anyone explain to me what's going on?"

"Quiet, Sam," Dean growled.

"Dean, there are some things I have to know," Sammy whispered. "Please."

"I can help with that," Zachariah said with an evil chuckle waving his hand towards Sammy who dropped to his knees head held tight in his hands, eyes squeezed shut.

"What did you do to him!?!?" Dean demanded harshly, dropping down beside his brother with a hand on his back.

"I could do worse, boy… Unless you say yes to Michael," replied Zachariah easily.

"I'll never say yes to him," Dean announced rebelliously.

"Oh, yes you will," Zachariah stated pointing at him, "Imagine what I could do to Sammy or you if you say no."

"I don't care."

"Really? I'm sure you care about Sammy there," Zachariah threatened. Sammy collapsed on the floor unconscious.

"Leave him out of this," Dean warned putting himself between the angel and his brother.

"Right, I wouldn't worry for him now. I would worry about myself," Zachariah smiled. Dean snorted at that, and then the angel said, "I wouldn't be laughing if I had stage four stomach cancer."

Collapsing to the floor, his arms around his stomach, Dean was in complete agony. Through clenched teeth he said, "Do whatever you want to us. I am never helping you. I would kill myself first."

"That's too bad Dean because the fun's only start-"

A bright light filled the room and Castiel was there killing one of Zachariah's guards. The other one leaped to attack him, but he overpowered it and killed it also. It's death was accompanied by another bright flash.

"How are you…" Zachariah's mouth was hanging open.

"Alive?" Castiel finished. "Good question, so is how those two got on that plane. I think we know the answer and it scares you."

"It's impossible," was all Zachariah could whisper.

"Put these boys back together and go. I will not ask again," Castiel's voice was dangerous.

There was a quiet fluttering sound and Zachariah was gone. Dean sat up, and he was fine. He went to Sammy, who was stirring.

"You should be more careful. When Lucifer takes his vessel it will be easier for him to get to you," Castiel warned coming up to the brothers. He put a hand on each of their chests' and they groaned in pain.

"What was that?" Dean complained rubbing the spot where Cas had touched him. Sammy's eyes were still shut.

"Enochian sigils," Castiel replied. "They will hide you from any angel in creation, even Lucifer."

"Did you brand us with it?" Dean asked.

"No, I carved it into your ribs," Castiel replied like it was the most obvious thing. There was a pause and Sammy was sill lying on the ground.

"Were you actually dead?" Dean pressed.

"Yes," was Cas's short reply. He crouched down beside Sammy and put a hand on his forehead.

"So… How are you back?" Dean was curious to know.

Castiel shrugged before pulling his hand back from Sammy's head like he had been burned. He turned to look at Dean with a little fear in his eyes. He whispered, "He remembers everything."

TBC...

* * *

Thank you for reading... Don't worry there's more on the way. Thank you again for the reviews! Happy New Year!!! (If I don't post again before then


	7. Nightmares

Season 5. Dean wakes up with a different Sam.

I own nothing... *sigh*

* * *

Castiel had beamed them back to Bobby's. After helping set Sammy into bed he looked at Dean and said, "I have to go now, but I'll be in touch soon."

With that Castiel vanished leaving Bobby and Dean to figure out what to do with Sammy. He was asleep. Every so often he would whisper hoarsely 'Dean' or 'Dad' or 'Jess' mixed in with quiet 'no's and whimpers. Sammy was stuck in the nightmare of his own future/past unable to do anything except wait through it.

Dean sat with Sammy through the first four hours, wiping the sweat off his pale face and holding his hand for comfort. This was all his fault. If he had filled Sammy in on everything that had happened he wouldn't have had to go through this. Dean shouldn't have brought him to his dad's lock up. If he had done the first or hadn't done the second, Sammy wouldn't be in a bed having nightmares about what happened in the past six years of his life.

Somehow Bobby dragged Dean downstairs to eat and give Sammy some space. After they ate, Bobby managed to convince Dean to leave Sammy be a little longer because it couldn't be good for Dean to worry over his little brother's side for hours at a time. But this didn't stop Dean from worrying; he paced around Bobby's study.

"If he remembers everything, then why isn't he just back to normal?" Dean asked agitated and worried. He was beginning to look worse than Sammy.

"Well, son, this has to be hard on him. None of the past six years have happened to this Sam and think about all that's happened. His girlfriend, your dad, you, and then the apocalypse… All of this is hitting him at once and he doesn't have any time to recover. You're lucky he's asleep because if he wasn't, the confusion of all these memories hitting him at once would cause him to rip himself apart," Bobby explained gravely while Dean listened quietly.

Dean let out a shaky breath, "Bobby, this is all my fault. I mean I could have told him everything or I just could have left him here with you. And not just this, I should have seen the thing with the demon blood and the apocalypse… Bobby, how could I let this happen?"

By the end of his short speech, Dean had sat down in chair, his head in his hands, near tears breathing more shaky breaths.

Bobby came up beside him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder which surprisingly wasn't shrugged off. He let out a long sigh before saying, "Dean, you can't keep blaming all of this on yourself. Shit happens. I can admit everything that has happened is bad, but it's all in the past and there's nothing we can do except figure out a way to fix it. Most of this was out of your control. And some of the blame lies on Sam to; he hasn't made the best decisions."

Dean looked up at Bobby and nodded a little. He understood what Bobby was saying, but it would take a while for him to completely forgive everything.

"How long do you think Sammy will be out," Dean asked in a whisper.

"It's hard to say," Bobby replied walking over to his desk and looking through his papers. "Sam might be protecting himself by sleeping so he won't have to deal with reality… You should probably go check on him."

Standing up to check on Sammy, Dean paused when he heard a crash upstairs. Practically hurdling himself to the foot of the stairs, Dean got their just in time for another body to crash into his. Sammy immediately wrapped his arms around him and squeezed him tightly.

"You're alive! You're alive! You're alive! Oh thank God you're okay! I saw you die over and over and over again and then you didn't come back and then the Hellhounds got you," Sammy was in hysterics. He was crying and his legs gave out leaving Dean to support him. They sank to the floor.

"It's okay Sammy. I'm here and I'm okay so you're okay," Dean continued repeating reassurances and comforts, cradling him, until Sammy started to speak again.

"I'm sorry Dean. I didn't know! I didn't mean to. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" Sammy sounded so pitiful and childlike. He suddenly pulled away and out of their awkward embrace. "No… I don't deserve to be forgiven. I don't even deserve to live. I understand why you don't trust me. Dean kill me."

"No, man, no one's going to kill you," Dean assured quietly. He sighed and pulled Sammy back before saying, "And I forgive you, it's in the past let's move on."

Sammy sat there a moment tears still running down his face before he sucked in a quick pained breath like he had been punched. "No Jess! And Dad and you and that girl; you're all dead. I killed everyone!"

"Hey it's okay. It's going to be alright," Dean assured putting a hand in Sammy's messy hair and hugging him closer hoping to hold him together. Sammy cried into Dean's shoulder for the longest time while Dean kept on muttering assurances that everything was fine. Dean eventually managed to move them to a couch where Sammy finally fell asleep from exhaustion. Dean wondered how he could still look so peaceful when he was asleep after everything he had just learned.

Dean sighed he wouldn't be going anywhere until Sammy woke up and was okay because Sammy needed him now and that's all that mattered. Before falling asleep himself, Dean stared at Sammy's peaceful form until he was assured that he was not having nightmares that he needed to be woken up from.

Bobby only appeared again to throw a blanket over both of the boys. It was about six thirty in the afternoon and both the boys need rest.

TBC...

* * *

Okay Happy New Year! 1-1-10! Thank you all so much for reviews. They are as always greatly appreciated! Thanks again!!!


	8. Something Strange

Dean sat up in bed and looked around confused. It was still dark but the room was slightly lit by the light coming from under the door. He was in the room he and Sam shared at Bobby's. He didn't know how he got there. It was kinda like one of those dreams where you're at home and then you are suddenly at some other place with no idea what is going on. The only problem was that in his dazed mind he had this horrible feeling that he was forgetting something.

Panic hit him as he remembered the events from the other day. Leaping up from his bed he was at Sammy's side in the blink of an eye. Sammy was sleeping peacefully, but something was off. Dean reached down and brushed Sammy's bangs from his eyes freezing when he realized what was wrong.

Sammy was younger. He was about fourteen or fifteen. Dean stared at him in shock for a moment before wondering why this was happening. What had they ever done? They killed evil things of course but other than that nothing.

What was the point of de-aging Sam; Dean couldn't understand what the angels were getting at. If they were planning for him to say yes to Michael because of this, they were wrong.

Dean stopped pondering angels when Sammy began to stir. Remembering Sammy's reaction last time, Dean stood back as his brother slowly came to awareness.

"Dean?" Sammy asked, looking at his brother's dark outline.

Dean stayed silent, not wanting to face this situation again. He didn't get a choice. Sammy flipped on the bedside lamp and looked at his brother. Recoiling, Sammy gaped in horror before asking again, "Dean?"

"Sammy," Dean whispered. What else could he say? He thought it was hard telling a twenty year old Sammy everything, what about this one?

"What happened?! Was it the witch? What did she do to you?" Sammy had come forward and was poking at random parts of Dean's face.

Dean placed Sammy's age at fourteen, because this is when his dad had taken them to face a really nasty witch. Sam had been knocked out and Dean remembered them going back to Bobby's and he sat by his brother for a long time and as soon as he left, Sam had woken up screaming for him. That hunt had really torn Sam up and apparently it was very vivid to Sammy.

He knocked his brother's hands off his face and prepared himself to tell his brother everything. Dean didn't want Sammy to remember everything again.

"I'm fine… Look something hap-" Dean was cut off mid-word by someone barging through the door. Dean was frozen because the person who came through the door was him, only about eighteen years old. While he was trying to process what was going on, his younger counterpart lunged toward him. Reacting by instinct, Dean pinned his younger double to the floor with his arms pinned behind him.

"Sammy! Go get dad!" the young Dean yelled. Sammy looked in confusion between both Deans, not sure what to do. As he jumped off the bed to run for his dad who would resolve the situation, something grabbed his foot and he fell on his face. Sammy flipped over to see the older Dean had his foot. With nothing left to do Sammy turned around and grabbed the older Dean who loosened his hold on the younger Dean. Younger Dean got free and tackled his older self.

Now outnumbered and looking for backup older Dean yelled, "Bobby!" because Bobby would explain what had happened.

Older Dean's yell had startled the young boys. Why would some strange Dean look-a-like, that was a shape shifter or some strange thing the witch had sent, be calling for Bobby? And why didn't it attack Sammy? Their hesitation gave older Dean a chance to get away to lean against the wall breathing heavily.

"What the hell is going on here!?" both Deans demanded simultaneously.

Sammy was still looking between them not believing his eyes.

"I have no idea. This might sound crazy, but I'm Dean just older or from the future or something like that," older Dean wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew the angels deserved some medal for being annoying and random. What was the point of sending him to the past? It would make more sense to send him to the future or something.

Standing up he offered a hand to his twin who took it reluctantly. Younger Dean helped Sammy up and then they all stood their staring awkwardly at each other. The kids had looks of disbelief on their faces until someone else came through the door.

This time it was John Winchester holding a shotgun which he used to hit older Dean over the head to knock him out. His sons appeared fine but he didn't understand why there was an older version of his oldest kid there. It had to be some kind of trick.

They dragged older Dean down to the study where Bobby was sitting at his desk going through his papers.

"What now, idjits?" Bobby moaned. These Winchesters were a handful. When he saw they were dragging some guy behind them he cursed then said, "Who is it?"

"I think it's me…" said the younger Dean. His face was pale and his eyes were wide.

After they all took a closer look, it seemed that it really was Dean. He had all of the scars and the same birthmark. They used holy water, silver, iron, and salt. He didn't react. They just settled for tying him up and waiting for him to wake up to get a better explanation.

* * *

Dean woke up sore and unable to move his hands which were tied behind him or his feet which he could see tied in front of him. Taking note of his location, he noticed that he is in Bobby's study leaning against the wall. It took him a minute to realize that he wasn't alone in the room. Bobby and John were there staring at him. Where his younger double and his brother were, Dean did not know.

It was John who spoke first pulling a chair in front of Dean and sitting down on it. He growled, "So, I think you had better start explaining this."

"I don't think I can…" normally Dean would have been overly excited to see his dad alive and well, but his dad didn't trust him now so being happy was out of the question. "What is the year?"

"1997," was his father's short reply.

"Okay… Let's start out with this. I am Dean Winchester, your son. I'm not a shape shifter or anything like that. I am thirty years old…from the year 2009. I think that angels sent me here and I'm not sure why…" Dean faltered at the end. His dad would never believe in angels.

There was a long pause John was shaking his head and just when he was going to say, 'That's crazy'. Bobby nodded as if it all made sense.

"I believe him," he stated while John stared at him in disbelief. "There's so much lore on angels that it's hard not to. He passed all of the tests too. That works for me."

With that Bobby walked passed John and cut the ropes binding Dean's hands and feet. Jumping up in outrage John yelled, "Are you crazy?!"

Bobby considered the question while helping Dean stand up. He smiled as he replied, "Well, I hunt supernatural things for a living… I let you in my house… so that is a loaded question."

John glared at Bobby before turning to Dean, "You had better be who you say you are or you are done. Dead."

Dean stared at the back of his father's head as he stormed out of the room. Well this was the first time he had seen his dad in years and it wasn't going great.

TBC

* * *

Sorry this took me so long... I've had exams, a stupid dog has been killing my babies (kittens), and then my computer died... So I've been studying, digging graves, and pulling my hair out. The only plus side is that I got all A's (some were 100's, not bragging).

Sorry for venting a little... I hope to ave more out soon.

Again thank you for reviews... I hope you are enjoying the story... Thanks so much for reading!!!


End file.
